fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fate's Arrival, Shadow versus Shadow
"Okay, Ren said the target would be around here. Where are they?" A young man named Eugene Woodland said to himself as he jumped through the trees. His current mission was to take down a powerful weapon that a dark guild was going to use to deal massive damage to the nearby town of Calbania. He was sure that there would be mages coming from the town itself but it was most probable that they didn't have the extensive amount of info as he had due to it being top secret up until now. Even Ren, their master hacker had much difficulty breaking through security and getting the information. Because of that, it was most probable that the people coming from town would get injured or die. It was then Eugene heard the sounds of heavy machinery. "Here they are." He said to himself as he looked towards the direction of the sound. The weapon in question looked like a giant locomotive with the armor of a tank along with large magic cannons on top of each of its compartments. According to Eugene’s information, each cannon already had the power to destroy a small town or village with a few well-placed shots. “Eugene, there are already mages from Calbania coming to fight off the enemy.” Sakura said to him over a communication device. “They’re most likely unaware of the anti-personal weapons that vehicle possesses. They’re going to be killed at this rate!” True enough, there were several mages that came onto the scene most likely to protect their home.'' Those idiots don’t know what they’re getting into.'' Eugene thought to himself. The Dragon Slayer began to mentally calculate the amount of time it would take before both sides would meet and where they would meet before jumping off into the trees in order to reach the location as fast as possible. By the time he reached the area, he was already cutting it close as he could already hear the battle cries of the mages and warriors. The train-like death weapon also had them in its sights and began to charge up the cannon at its front. While not as powerful as the ones on top of it, it was enough to wipe out the majority of the people it faced. With as much strength as he could muster, Eugene jumped from the branch he was on as he activated his combat suit, the Black Dragon, covering his body and face as he didn’t want to be known. He landed in front of the train’s path right as it fired. “Hey, get out of the way!” One of the men said, thinking that Eugene would get run over by the train death weapon. Unlike Eugene, everyone else was on the sides rather than the front so that they wouldn’t get run over. “Forest Dragon’s Mirror Tree.” Eugene whispered to himself before slamming his hands to the ground. Immediately, a large odd looking tree which was very rectangular in shape came out of the ground. The mark found on the magic circle of Forest Dragon Slayer Magic was on the front of it. As the Rectangular plant began absorbing the magic attack. Eugene prepared himself for when the train would be coming at him. “Fortification Magic.” He said as magic covered his body, making him stronger. He then began to use multiple spells in fast succession “Giaichi, Giani, Giasan, Giashi, Giago! I guess I should go up one more gear for safe measure. Giaroku!” With each successive spell activation, Eugene became stronger and stronger. His defensive capabilities and strength were now exponentially higher than normal. “Panzer!” Eugene exclaimed as he activated one more spell before throwing a punch towards the train which just broke through his Mirror Tree. Many bystanders looked away as they didn’t want to see someone get destroyed by the train. The results of this confrontation were completely unexpected to everyone around. Eugene’s fist had dug into the train’s front and because the vehicle was continuing to move, it was getting crushed with Eugene, who was not knocked back at all due to Fortification Magic’s ability to keep a person where they were, just holding it there. The few men that were driving it had escaped and tried to flee before Eugene secretly used plants to trip them before authorities came. Seeing that the situation had calmed down now, he decided to leave the scene himself before heading into the town. He gave a mere nod to the people there before disappearing into the shadows of the trees. “Now I’ll probably have to be Yuna while I’m in town. People will be able to recognize my voice.” Eugene said to himself as he deactivated his combat suit. He then used magic to transform into his feminine form Yuna, complete with feminine clothing. His voice also changed while in this form. “I find it strange that I’ve gotten used to this. I’m going to pay those two back for this." Back at the Unchained Soul base… “Achoo!” Ren and Sakura sneezed. The two of them were already looking through girls’ clothing to figure out what they would force Eugene to wear next. What happened around the same time... A bit further up the track two hooded figures were sitting near the tracks with their backs to train tracks acting as a last resort. Based on the build of the two, one was a man while the other was most likely a woman. "Touma, explain to me why I am here? All they need is you, after all, you have Kinetic Magic, so you could stop the train no matter how big the train is." The woman said as she took off her cloak and placed it next to her. The man sighed before replying, "The train could be made out of something that can nullify magic, that's why you're here." Akari glanced at her companion with an annoyed look. "Well if that were true why are we just sitting here doing nothing instead of being helping?", Akari asked. The man didn't respond. Instead, he looked over his shoulder to check if the train was coming. Usually, Akari wouldn't be this impatient, but today was different: Finally, Akari's patience has paid off. For years she has waited for an available job that required the mage to kill her brother. She could have gone out to kill him any time she wanted, but she felt that she shouldn't until an official job appeared. The man's cloak rustled before he took off his cloak and brought a pair of binoculars to his eyes. "Looks like a single man stopped the train.", Touma said impressed before he handed the pair of binoculars to Akari. Akari took the binoculars with her right hand and brought the binoculars to her eyes and looked down the track. "You could have done it better.", Akari said as she stood up. It was then a rustling sound came from the trees nearby. Soon after, a young woman came into the clearing next to Touma and Akari. "I'm glad I was able to find some people after being lost for so long in that forest." A feminine and polite sounding voice rang through the air as Eugene now as his Yuna persona approached them. He noticed Touma, a friend of his but didn't show any reaction and made it look as if he were looking at the two of them. (At this point, I shall just refer to him as Yuna for convience) Yuna then smiled at the two. "My name is Yuna Hisakata. Might I ask the names of you two?" Sorry to be deceiving you Touma but I have to stay undercover and we're supposed to stay low key. ''Eugene mentally apologized to his friend. Touma glanced in the direction of the new voice next to him. He was surprised anyone would be this far up considering the commotion the train was causing, he thought that every civilian would be over there, trying to look at the train. "My name is Touma and this is Akari.", Touma said, introducing himself and his friend. He knew Akari wouldn't speak to the newcomer which was why he didn't bother to let her introduce herself, but instead introduced her himself. "Touma-san and Akari-san is it?" Yuna said in response. "They are wonderful names." She then made a face as if she were remembering something and then smiled, showing that she remembered it. "Touma-san, I have a letter for you from Eugene-san. He's a member of my guild and he asked of me to deliver a message to you since I would be in the area." She then handed Touma the letter which Eugene wrote before he went off on his mission. Inside the letter was a short message. ''Dear Touma, Hey, how have you been? It's been a while since we've last talked huh? Anyway, let me be brief here and save us some time. A mage named Taiga is headed your way. He's the older brother of your friend Akari right? (Sorry for the lack of privacy, our guild investigates everything about a target.) Expect some trouble headed your way. My guild and I will try to help as much as we can. Eugene Woodland When the woman handed the letter to Touma he took the letter and then he began to read it silently. It only took him five to ten seconds to read it and once he was finished he smiled every so slightly. "Trouble is coming our way? If Taiga wasn't coming then there would be trouble...", Touma thought to himself as he glanced at Akari. Touma turned his attention back to the newcomer before he said, "Thank you for delivering it." "No need to thank me, just fufilling a request from a guildmate." Yuna answered with a smile. "In other news, according to our scouts, Taiga also has a small army along with him. Unchained Soul will do their best to slow them down and take out at least half of their forces but with our small quantity of members, we can't completely stop them from arriving here. I will be helping you deal with the enemies that get here or already have gotten here." "That doesn't sound like my brother.", Akari said, speaking to the woman for the first time. The fact that someone spotted his brother with an army worried her because Taiga is the type to think things through instead of recklessly attacking the opponent like he seems to be doing now. The last time her brother went on an all out attack it turned out to be a diversion that resulted in the deaths of over 100 people, all of which were at the hands of Taiga. "Are you sure you saw an army and not an illusion? Did you make sure who you saw was Taiga and not someone who looks like him from a distance?", Akari asked. “I am quite sure.” Yuna said in response as she reached into a small bag for something. “If you don’t believe me, please take a look at these pictures.” She pulled out two pictures, one with the army with Taiga at its head and the other being a close up of Taiga’s face. “These pictures were taken using the scope of our sniper’s gun. Because it would be troublesome to have to deal with illusions while sniping, a device had been installed into the scope that allows one to see through illusions so it was definitely not an illusion.” Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Kasumi12346 Category:RP